stachebrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart
Plot Luigi sets out to find his brother Mario in an attempt to save a brotherhood that has reached its lowest. Lyrics Part 1 "The story goes back many years. Back when life was in pixels, and there wasn't a worry in the world. It was a system called Super Nintendo, it was a game that brought the best out of my bro, and it was the life of our brotherhood." We're cruising through Donut Plains Passing by Koopa Beach's sandy grains Isn't it just lovely! To ride a circuit with your brother's name on it-a-racing in his racing game. Oh there is! Koopa, Toadstool, Bowser, and the Bros! And even Yoshi, Toad, and DK's son, in 20 courses of four tourneys As the years went on... My bro and I, slowly went our ways-and then- The 64' came with all praise We could race again, could love again! 3,2,1....GO! Mario Kart is the game... To race the bad away To race to bring the fun times to you! Shoot a lightning bolt, or throw a blue shell to disrupt the game! Versions to arrive on Game Cube, DS, and much more! (Mario Kart is my game) (Race the bad away) Part 2 It is Luigi Time! It is the time to shine! It is Luigi Time! My bro and I have fin-ly united! This is the greatest day, and now it's time to play: MARIO KART WII! Race on a motor-bike or race on retro karts! Race through the kingdom in a grand prix that is so exciting! This is a perfect day, with my bro life isn't gray! The courses are oh so perfect The items are oh just splendid The racers are just like family (Oh yes it is true) And who could blame me, now that life is happy?! A race through malls and even one through the stars: ON RAINBOWS! Grand items letting you go kill all your foes, and blind them now! It is Luigi Time! (ALL): It is his time to shine! Race! With 12 people, use the Wii-Wheel, get golden shrooms, beat expert ghosts Go fight online, race retro tracks, go win the race! It is Luigi Time! It is my time to shine! Play the grand legacy, the one that's taken years in the making! Kart is the game to play, Kart's what beats the average day! Retro tracks bring their greatness to the grand big race! Play as your Mii's to add flare to this grand embrace! Race with family, race the world in the grandest case! Bring home the gold, bring home the gold, bring home the gold for me! It is Luigi Time! (SOME): It is his time to... (MARIO): It is my brothers time! (MORE): It is his time to... (MARIO): It is Luigi Time! (ALL): It is his time to... (MARIO): It is Luigi Time! (ALL): It his time to... (MARIO): Sh-Sh-Sh-Shi-i-ine! (SOME): Sh-Sh-Sh-Shi-i-ine! (ALL): Sh-Sh-Sh-Shi-i-ine-INE!!!! (LUIGI): Luigi Time!! Ah ha ha ha!!!! Video Category:Episodes Category:Luigi Time!!!